De la neige artificielle
by Scripturiens
Summary: Ponche, castañas tostadas, nieve artificial y Noel, Noel. [Para LylsUniverse, por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece (todavía).

 **Notas:** Mi niña, me he quedado sin computadora y no quiero que te quedes sin obsequio, así que voy a subirlo en dos partes para tí. ¡Feliz Navidad! Y feliz Día de los Reyes Magos.

Para LylsUniverse; con cariño, tu amiga secreta.

* * *

 **I.**

El lunes, en un acto de desesperación, Yamato depositó su bajo en las graderías que rodeaban el campo de futbol detrás de la escuela, sentándose en la última grada y prestando atención descomunal al equipo. Cuando el sol tocaba el campo, el mundo se iluminaba de un fino color oro que hacía que a Yamato le temblara el pulso y le diera por morderse el interior de su mejilla, o arrancarse los cabellos. La vio a lo lejos, alzando una blanca mano para saludar a Taichi, quién lideraba la práctica de su equipo. Cuando su mirada se posó en él (como inevitablemente lo haría) y sonrió, Yamato hizo un movimiento desinteresado y volvió a posar sus ojos en la cancha.

Trató de concentrarse en algo más, como la conversación de sus amigos o las ligaduras de sus manos o, _ya qué,_ en la grama bajo sus pies. Pero era difícil, si la seguían trayendo a la conversación, _obligándolo_ , prácticamente, a pensar en ella.

—Oh, no, ¿es esa Mimi-chan? —Sora preguntó.

Koushiro volteó a ver, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y ahora cuál es el problema? — preguntó Yamato, curioso a pesar de su rostro perfectamente pasivo.

—A Taichi-san no le gusta que Mimi-san venga a sus prácticas, porque dice que distrae a todos sus compañeros —explicó el pelirrojo, rascando su barbilla con un dedo—. Naturalmente, Mimi-san ha decidido venir todos los días esta semana.

—Y Taichi lo _detesta_ — Sora lo secundó—. Aunque en realidad, creo que le gusta. Yamato, ¿crees que a Taichi le guste Mimi-chan?

Koushiro volteó a verla, y Yamato también.

 _—No_ — dijeron ambos, para su gracia. Y mientras Sora reía tras sus manos, Mimi, quién apenas llegaba, se dejó caer a su lado, sonriendo.

—¿No qué? —preguntó, viendo a Koushiro. Yamato, con el sonrojo vivo en sus mejillas, se puso de pie acomodando su bajo torpemente sobre su hombro.

—Debo irme.

—¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yamato...

— _Adiós, Sora_.

Mimi lo saludo con la mano, agitándola.

— _Bye-bye_ , Yamato-kun!

* * *

La temperatura había bajado al menos diez grados y el martes, las ventanas de su habitación estaban completamente oscurecidas por el hielo. Yamato se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, viendo hacia afuera mientras tomaba su té. Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto, luego se dispuso a terminar el desayuno para él y su padre, algo de miso, pescado y arroz blanco.

 _«Si sigue así, en unos días nevará...»_

Tenía los audífonos puestos cuando ella llegó, el volumen alto. Abrió un brillante ojo azul y sonrió al verla bostezar.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo en forma de saludo.

—Me costó mucho levantarme — Sora dijo, colgando su cabeza en derrota—. Gracias por esperarme.

—Mh-hm.

Se puso los audífonos de nuevo, pasándole a Sora un peine de bolsillo y sosteniendo su espejo mientras ella trataba (con algo de éxito), de darle alguna semejanza de decencia a su cabello. Normalmente él iba en otro tren más cerca de su casa, pero cuando tenía tiempo de sobra, la acompañaba desde la estación.

—Sabes, creí que no vendrías hoy.

Yamato se quitó un auricular, viéndola de reojo.

—¿Por qué no?

—La casa de Mimi queda más cerca.

Evitó su mirada, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Sora no viera su sonrojo.

—Es muy temprano, Sora.

Sora suspiró, y Yamato creyó escucharla decir que estaba equivocado, pero la música había comenzado de nuevo y esta vez, le subió el volumen para no escuchar nada más. Bajaron en la estación, con Sora bostezando mientras Yamato estiraba sus largas piernas. El camino hacia la escuela era corto, apenas diez minutos de la estación, y fue ahí que vieron el familiar automóvil negro que llevaba a Mimi a la escuela. Yamato se detuvo en seco, Sora alzó una mano.

—¡Sora-chan, Yamato-kun! —los saludó, bajando la ventanilla—. ¿Me acompañan?

Yamato quiso decir que no, pero Sora lo pellizcó y antes de que lo supiera, estaba adentro, sentado junto a la ventana. El interior era espacioso, cómodo y cálido, y Mimi parecía una sacada de una revista, como siempre. No participó mucho en la conversación pero, cuando se bajó, les ayudó con sus bolsos a ambas y los sostuvo para ellas.

— _¡Mimi-chan!_ —comenzaron los saludos, y Mimi tomó su bolso de la mano de Yamato, haciéndole suspirar por dentro. Siempre rodeada de personas, Tachikawa Mimi era una fuerza natural que Yamato no terminaba de comprender, algo así como un tornado que amenazaba con llevárselo si se acercaba mucho.

—Te veo en el receso —le dijo a Sora y luego, sobre el hombro—, gracias por el viaje, Mimi-san.

Las dos lo vieron alejarse, mientras Mimi miraba hacia su teléfono celular.

—¿Le pasa algo a Yamato? —preguntó, extrañada. Sora suspiró.

—Nada grave —le aseguró—, cosas de chicos, supongo.

* * *

—Te vi llegar con Mimi-chan hoy —le dijo Taichi, a la hora del almuerzo.

Yamato, separando sus palillos y ordenando su comida sobre la mesa, ni lo volteó a ver.

—La encontramos en el camino con Sora.

—Mimi-chan es muy linda —Taichi dijo, viéndolo de reojo. Yamato agregó picante a su comida.

—Lo es.

—Escuché que Kururugi-kun la invitará a salir.

Detuvo su comida camino a su boca, poniéndola de nuevo en el plato.

—¿Suzaku? — miró a Taichi, alzando una ceja—. ¿Para qué me lo dices?

—Oh, por nada. Ya sabes, me gusta la conversación ligera.

Sabía lo que Taichi estaba diciendo, y pensó en Sora por la mañana, y la conversación que casi tuvieron en el tren. Su mirada azulada la buscó en el mar de estudiantes en la cafetería y la vio a lo lejos, sentada con sus compañeros de curso, riendo ante un Koushiro que negaba con la cabeza y una Miyako que la abrazaba con dulzura. Y no muy lejos, en otra mesa, Kururagi Suzaku, viéndola con ojos de cachorro enamorado. Cuando Mimi lo vio le sonrió, diciéndole algo que no podía escuchar desde donde estaba.

Yamato abrió la boca, y la llenó de comida. De pronto, todo le sabía a cartón.

* * *

La esperó después de clases, cerca de su casillero. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al asunto y al final, tenía que aceptar que no era tan indiferente como pretendía serlo. Taichi le decía que Mimi era linda, como si Yamato no lo supiera. Como si no lo viera siempre que ella pasaba, o cuando sonreía, o cuando trataba de convencerlos de hacer alguna tontería, o comer algo extraño.

— _Ya-ma-to-kun_ —lo saludó, cantando—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yamato, viéndola hacia abajo, casi se traga su lengua.

—Quería hablarte de algo, ¿crees que...?

—¡Mimi-chan!

Ambos se voltearon, viendo hacia la chica que los miraba, apenados.

—El entrenador nos quiere ver antes, debemos ir _ya_ al gimnasio. Lo lamento mucho, Ishida-senpai.

Él suspiró, y Mimi lo miró con una disculpa en los labios.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó, y a él no le quedó más que encogerse de hombros—. ¿Yamato-kun?

—Suerte en la práctica.

Se fue, y una vez más, Yamato la dejó ir.

* * *

El problema ... bueno, el problema eran dos cosas. La primera (y la más irritante para él), era que Mimi estaba en _todas_ partes. Venía de lo más tranquila y, si estaba sentado con Taichi y Sora, le pasaba los brazos por detrás, entrelazando sus manos frente a él, apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza y si a él le daba por voltear, lo abofeteaba con su pecho (que no es que el lo hiciera a _propósito_ , pero tenía diecisiete años y ella olía muy bien). La segunda era que a Yamato le podría el alma ver la facilidad con que pellizcaba la mejilla de Koushiro, o abrazaba a Jyou, o hacía cosquillas a Takeru y se sentaba en las piernas de Taichi. Todo, tan casualmente, que Yamato se sentía el corazón en la garganta (y un completo ridículo, por siquiera notarlo).

Caminaban juntos hacia la tienda, de alguna manera, y él no sabía qué hacer. Mimi llevaba cinco minutos hablando acerca de algo, y él sólo podía pensar en el frío, en que nevaría, en cómo, si quisiera, sólo tendría que alcanzarle la mano... pero luego Mimi se detuvo, y a Yamato le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta.

—¡Yamato! —chilló—. ¡Mira!

Lo hizo, y cuando volteó a verla de nuevo, estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

—Muérdago, tonto — suspiró, y de repente sus labios tocaban los suyos y por un instante muy breve y no lo suficiente, ella era lo único en lo que pensaba. Después, sin decir más, se separó.

—¿Nos vamos? Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras.

Ni un rastro de sonrojo, ni siquiera el más mínimo para indicar que el beso había ocurrido. Yamato parpadeó y, con la gracia que aún le quedaba, la siguió.

* * *

El jueves, en casa de Koushiro, Yamato sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Era el frío, los exámenes, Mimi, el concierto, Mimi, su proyecto, _Mimi, Mimi_. El problema, él sabía, no era que le gustara. El problema es que ella no tenía idea. O lo sabía, y lo ignoraba. O lo sabía, y le hacía caso para luego dejarlo ansioso, con el corazón en la boca del estómago o – más veces que no, con medias confesiones en la punta de la lengua.

¿Qué más daba? El momento había pasado.

—¿Por qué estamos esperando aquí?

—¿Por qué estás tan irritado?

—No ha dormido muy bien —Sora contestó, levantando la vista sin tener la gracia de sonrojarse ante la mirada del rubio—. _¿Qué?_ Es cierto.

—He estado ocupado — contestó a regañadientes, mientras que Taichi, Sora y Koushiro se miraban, poco impresionados.

—O es culpa de Mimi-chan — Sora dijo, riendo tras su revista.

Yamato cambió de colores, Taichi rio abiertamente y Koushiro se atoró en su té. La puerta se abrió de pronto y Mimi, como si la hubiesen invocado, entró en la sala dejando caer su bolso en la mesa.

—¿Qué es mi culpa? — preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Que Yamato no puede dormir.

—¿Y cómo es eso mi culpa? — la chica continuó, lo suficientemente indignada como para no prestar atención al cambio enfermizo que tuvo el rubio, y la mirada de mortificación que le enviaba a Taichi, quien abrazaba un cojín para evitar reír en sus caras.

—Es porque está enamorado de ti, Mimi-chan — Taichi al fin dijo, entre risas.

Mimi, sentada a lado de Yamato, se acercó a él, tirando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonriendo.

—¿Es verdad? —rió—. ¿Yamato-kun está _enamorado_ de mí?

—Me alegra que lo encuentres gracioso.

—¿Crees que no me gustas? Oh, Yama, eres tan _tonto_.


	2. II

**Notas:** La segunda parte incluye una viñeta que escribí en _Mosaicos de Luz_ , y además, muy poca coherencia.

* * *

 **II.**

Horas después de haber dejado el apartamento de Koushiro, Yamato seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Mimi. Parte de él sabía que estaba bromeando, que lo decía por molestarlo, que todo lo que ella hacía era cincuenta por ciento por fastidiar, cincuenta por ciento por estar aburrida. Pero la otra parte de él, la que no era del todo racional, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía admitirlo en voz alta. Claro, fue con mucha ironía y Mimi no se tragó ni la mitad, pero por un momento, las palabras le supieron muy bien al caer de su boca.

 _«¿Crees que no me gustas?»_

Tomó su móvil, sus dedos buscando su nombre en el directorio. Se detuvo al ver el _en línea,_ arrepentido.

Cerró la conversación sin haberla siquiera iniciado.

Así, se rendía, sin haber siquiera intentado.

* * *

La nieve comenzó a caer el viernes por la madrugada. Para cuando Yamato salió del apartamento, la ciudad entera estaba cubierta en hielo y él arrugó su nariz. No estaba lo suficientemente frío, aún, para que los copos comenzaran a caer, pero sabía que no tardarían. Regresó por una sombrilla—grande, de plástico transparente, y la llevó bajo su brazo, escondiendo ambas manos dentro de su abrigo. No pasó por Sora esa mañana, y no se encontró a Mimi cerca de la estación. La vio llegar a lo lejos, bajar del auto con su abrigo nuevo y orejeras rosa; sacudir su mano ante un grupo de muchachos que se detenían a saludarla. Suspiró, volteando su mirada hacia el libro que pretendía leer mientras esperaba verla.

—Está muy frío, ¿no?

Alzó una ceja sin voltearla a ver.

—Se supone que nevará esta noche.

—¿Sí? —Mimi dijo, viendo hacia arriba y arrugando la frente. Puso una cajita en la mesa; podía oler el jengibre desde su lugar—. Supongo... ¿Taichi-kun sigue dormido?

Esta vez sí volteó. Taichi tenía la cabeza en sus brazos; llevaba más de quince minutos así.

—Quién puede dormir con tanto frío — el moreno se quejó, alargando un brazo para coger una galleta en forma de hombrecito, apenas sonriendo a Mimi antes de morderla—. _Me estoy haciendo paleta_. ¿Aún está en pie lo de mañana?

—Mhhhm —Mimi rió, y a Yamato se le erizó la piel.

—¿Cuándo es tu concierto? —preguntó de repente, viéndolo con tanta intensidad que Yamato se hizo hacia atrás un poco.

—La otra semana —murmuró, alzando una ceja—. ¿Por?

—Por nada —Mimi contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo sus manos de regreso en sus guantes blancos—. ¿Así que, nevará?

* * *

El pronóstico había sido correcto; alrededor de las dos de la tarde, una fina capa de nieve estaba cayendo. Muchos se asomaban a la ventana, felices; a Yamato no le hacía mucha gracia. Vio a Mimi un par de veces más durante el almuerzo, y en camino a educación física. En ambas ocasiones iba rodeada de muchas más personas y él, muy tímido o quizás muy orgulloso, huía de verla sonreír a alguien más.

 _«¿Crees que no me gustas?»_

Soltó un suspiro, y quiso habérselo guardado cuando la vio a la salida.

Estaba parada con su abrigo blanco, sosteniendo algo en su mano. Frente a ella estaba el compañero de clase de Taichi y Sora, Kururugi-kun. Recordó las palabras de Taichi y el estómago le dio tres vueltas de carnero, haciéndole sentir que iba a enfermar. Suzaku era alto, delgado, con la clase de cuerpo estúpido y duro que uno conseguía persiguiendo a Taichi en la cancha. Yamato sintió como apretaba los dientes y en menos de cinco segundos, decidió que había visto lo suficiente. Giró, pretendiendo huír pero Mimi le había visto y sus ojos se habían abierto como un par de soles.

 _«Escuché que Kururugi-kun la invitará a salir.»_

—¡Yamato-kun! —le saludó.

Se acercó con el ceño fruncido, los nudillos blancos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Kururugi-kun —dijo, frío—. Mimi-chan.

El moreno reaccionó sorprendido, quizá confundido del trato tan indiferente que estaba recibiendo.

—Ishida-kun, ¿vas a casa?

—En realidad viene por mí —Mimi interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir que _«_ _sí, maldita sea, voy a casa_ _»_ — _._ ¡Te veré pronto, Suzaku- _kun_!

Le tomó del brazo sin dejarle más; ni siquiera le dijo adiós a Suzaku. Dejó que lo arrastrara lejos y cuando estaba seguro de que no los escucharía, habló.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso?

Mimi se detuvo, incrédula, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Nos vamos? Está frío.

* * *

Caminaron juntos bajo la nieve, cubiertos por su paraguas. Mimi no habló en todo el camino y él rápidamente se rindió. Algo había cambiado en los últimos días, algo había cambiado en esos últimos minutos, pero Yamato no sabía qué decir. Cuando iban llegando a su casa, dejó de caminar y finalmente, Mimi se volteó.

—¿Kururagi-kun...?

—Es un chico agradable, ¿no? —Mimi dijo, entrelazando sus manos tras su espalda—. Pero, no es mi tipo.

Yamato la miró por interminables segundos; Mimi parpadeaba plácidamente. El asintió, y tras una sonrisa, ella también lo hizo.

—Mañana —le dijo con una seguridad que no sentía—. ¿Puedes salir?

—¿Me vas a confesar tus sentimientos?

— _Olvídalo_ —el rubio bufó, sintiendo que las orejas se le calentaban y que el estómago le caía al fondo del océano. Pero Mimi se le acercó y, sin aviso, le dio el más rápido beso en los labios, algo tan fugaz que terminó antes de siquiera haber comenzado.

—Mañana, antes de pasar por Taichi.

Desapareció,y su calidez con ella.

 _Mimi,_ y la piel debajo de sus guantes.

 _Mimi,_ y su cabellera color caramelo.

 _Mimi,_ y los besos que le robaba, que Yamato nunca le negaría.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, helándolo de la punta del dedo hasta la punta de las orejas. No se movía y, a simple vista, el frío parecía no molestarle. Con los audífonos en sus oídos y sus ojos entrecerrados, hacía una imagen inmutable, pacífica y estoica en aquella tarde de invierno. La escuchó venir mucho antes de verla, su risa anunciando su llegada como campanillas de viento. Yamato alzó la mirada, encontrándose con su sonriente rostro y las miradas indiscretas de sus dos acompañantes.

—¡Las veo mañana!—ella dijo, despidiéndose apenas con la mano y apresurando su paso al verlo. Yamato apenas sonrió para sí mismo, poniendo en pausa su música y sacando las pastillas de sus oídos y alejándose de la pared en la que se recostaba. Ella estaba envuelta en un abrigo rosa, su largo cabello castaño suelto y despeinado por el viento. Se detuvo frente a él, sonriente.

—Ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo por mantenerte saludable por mí —la chica reprochó, posando sus manos tibias sobre sus frías orejas, soltando una descarga de electricidad que pareció tocar a los dos. Se acercó, levantando el cuello de su abrigo y quitándose su bufanda para enrollarla alrededor de Yamato. Mimi estaba de puntillas, acomodando el accesorio, una prenda cálida de fina lana que venía impregnada de su perfume, y sonrió, admirando el cambio.

—Yamato-kun, te ves bien de azul. ¿Me esperaste mucho?

—No —él mintió, intoxicado por su aroma—, apenas llegaba.

— _Mentiroso_.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de desenredarlo y Yamato rió de repente, sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza mientras metía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar un gorrito de lana. Lo estiró y, en un movimiento fluido pero gentil, lo colocó en la cabeza de Mimi, estirándolo hacia atrás para estilizarlo.

—No sabía que era una persona tan importante en tu vida —murmuró suavemente, a lo que Mimi, sus mejillas rosas y candentes por la proximidad, rodó sus ojos.

—Completamente precioso.

Sus manos bajaron a sus orejas, enmarcando su pequeño y delicado rostro. Estaba tan blanca, tan rosa, tan suave y fría y tan _cerca_ ... pensó en darle un beso pero al final, se arrepintió. La sonrisa de Mimi desapareció y la suya también, y ambos miraban al piso con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Taichi espera—dijo, pero no la dejó responder, girándose sobre el talón y apresurando su paso para poner distancia entre ellos. Mimi se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y luego, cuando sintió que el corazón le volvió al pecho, rompió en una sonrisa y se apresuró en alcanzarlo. A su lado, pasó su brazo alrededor del de Yamato y presionó con fuerza.

—Vamos por el parque, quiero ver las luces.

—¿Y Taichi?—Yamato preguntó, su ceño fruncido en sorpresa y confusión ante la actitud y proximidad de Mimi, sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que ella decía eran sus encantos.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, mirándolo hacia arriba desde el rabillo de sus dulces ojos color miel.

—Taichi puede esperar.

* * *

El parque estaba totalmente decorado con luces por la época, y era un destino popular entre locales y turistas. Yamato se incomodó al ver a las parejas y familias a su alrededor, cada quién abrazando o besando a sus queridos como si no fuese la gran cosa, como si Yamato no hubiese esperado toda la vida para hacerlo. Atravesaron el puente, el lago totalmente congelado, los columpios.

Cuando llegaron a la caseta (ahora abandonada por la oscuridad y el frío), Mimi se soltó de su brazo y subió cuidadosamente las escaleras, sentándose en la parte más alta de la pequeña estructura.

—¿Vienes?

Yamato la siguió porque no había nada más que podría haber hecho. Con mucha más agilidad que ella subió, recostándose a lado de sus piernas para ver las luces que decoraban la copa de árboles con ramas desnudas. Mimi se balanceaba, tarareando una canción. Él volteó a verla tan sonriente y pensó, por un momento, que eso era todo lo que necesitaba: Mimi y una taza de ponche, castañas tostadas, la nieve artificial de los centros comerciales. Subió, y se sentó a su lado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, agarrando el aire porque eran todo lo que sabían hacer.

—¿Has esperado mucho? —preguntó de repente, viéndola muy serio. Mimi, por una vez, no sonreía.

— _Sólo toda la vida_.

Esta vez fue él quién soltó una risa, incapaz de acallarla cuando la vio sonreír con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

—Lo lamento —dijo, empujando su hombro suavemente—. Por hacerte esperar.

—Es porque estás enamorado de mí —Mimi suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Yamato se humedeció los labios y asintió.

—Es porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Eran las luces, copos de nieve, ponche con canela y uno, cuatro, _incontables_ besos bajo la penumbra del cielo en invierno. Mimi en su cabeza, en la punta de su lengua, entre sus dedos y sus costillas y ese lugar que por siempre llamaría suyo. Era muérdago, un deseo de Navidad, y la realización de que a veces, está bien dejarse ganar.


End file.
